One Of Those Days
by MindAboveMadness
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on Instagram: "Whenever Ice is so sad he would go to Fin and talk to him about his problem while calling Fin mom".


You know those days where nothing seems to be going right? The days where you just want to lay in bed under four layers of bedding surrounded by excessive amounts of pillows and stuffed animals?

Because that's the kind of day that Iceland is having today. Actually, that's been an accurate description of his daily life the last two weeks. It's got nothing to do with his government or economy or land, just he, Emil, has been feeling like crap lately.

Today though seems to be a lot worse. Emil woke up feeling worse and even more sluggish than he had the day before. He could tell that today was not going to be a good day at all. So, after grabbing some breakfast made by Denmark and coffee with a mumbled "good morning", Emil returned to his bedroom to wait out the impending breakdown.

Finland frowns as he watches Iceland leave. Lately, the youngest Nordic hadn't been acting like his usual self. He would disappear into his room after every meal and refused to talk to anyone, only answering questions directed towards him with simple, monosyllabic answers. Of course, this isn't an unusual occurrence for the antisocial Icelander, but this behavior hadn't gone on for so long before.

"Is Ice okay?" Finland asks finally.

"Don't mind him, he gets like that sometimes. It's best just to wait it out, " Denmark comments. He had experienced these periods of behavior with Iceland for decades when the younger was his colony. At first, Iceland would crave Denmark's attention and affection, but as he got older, he would shut himself away from the Dane. Denmark eventually and reluctantly accepted this behavior from the Icelander, secretly hoping that the younger would open up to him again.

Finland, on the other hand, is unsatisfied with the answer. He too has memories of a younger Iceland, back when the nation was a newly established colony under first Norway, then Denmark. In his childhood, Iceland was more open with his emotions, letting others know how he felt at all times. However, around the time the Kalmar Union split, Iceland became more closed off and reserved.

This behavior worried the Fin, having seen up-close and personal how it could ruin someone. Sweden had gone through the same thing during the Viking Age, becoming closed off in an attempt to become emotionless. He was not as strong as Norway or Denmark had been in those days, so he endeavored to close himself off so he couldn't be hurt mentally or emotionally by what his own weakness may bring. It was Finland, during the Swedish Empire, who broke through the stone-faced nation's barriers and finally got him to open up again.

Making his decision, while also knowing that these things can't be forced or rushed, Finland finished his breakfast at a regular rate. After he was done and had cleaned up after himself, Finland makes his way down the hall and up to stairs to Iceland's room. He stops just outside the door and pauses, listening for noise that may indicate if Iceland is talking on the phone or watching a video or something similar. Hearing no such noises, Finland goes to knock on the door. The sound is accompanied by a quiet sob that makes the Fin freeze.

"Ice?" he calls through the door, hand on the doorknob. There's a muffled noise that sounds a lot like a sob smothered by a pillow, but no answer. "Ice, I'm coming in."

Finland turns the knob and pushes the door open, closing it behind him as he steps into the room. Inside is Iceland curled onto his bed, clutching a pillow as he cries.

"Oh, Emil, " Finland coos, approaching the young nation and kneeling down in front of Iceland. He brushes aside some of Iceland's pale white locks to reveal purple tear-filled eyes. He wipes away a few stray tears before Emil unfolds himself and sits up on the bed. Finland stands, moving to sit next to the crying nation.

He opens his arms and pulls Iceland into his embrace. Emil buries his head into Tino's shoulder and cries. Finland offers his support silently, one hand running over and through Iceland's hair and the other rubbing his back. The two stay like this for a while until Iceland has cried himself out. He doesn't detach himself from the hug though and rests his chin on Tino's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finland asks. Iceland doesn't nod or anything, basking in the silent comfort.

"I've just been feeling really down lately, " Emil says after more silence. "At first it was just little things that are usually insignificant or irritating. And then they just all built up to where the smallest things overwhelm me."

Finland hums, threading his fingers through Iceland's hair. Iceland takes this as his cue to continue on.

"I think part of its been that I've been so stressed with meetings and work and everything that I don't know how to handle it and bottle it up. Sometimes it was easier back when I was a colony. Norge and Dan did all of the work for me. Norway and Denmark aren't the best people to learn coping skills from. Lukas does some sort of magic crap and Mathias gets black-out drunk."

Finland laughs. "I'll agree with you there, those two don't have the best coping skills. I don't think any of us do to be honest. You're a lot like Sve in that sense."

"How so?" Iceland asks, moving to sit beside Finland with his head resting on the other's shoulder.

"He used to bottle everything up too. I would catch him crying alone at night like this. It took a lot of hard work to get him to open up again, but eventually, he did. I think Peter's helped too, " Finland adds as an afterthought, smiling a bit more at how much happier Sweden seems now that Sealand is staying with them.

"What do I do?" Iceland asks quietly after a few moments.

"Find someone you can talk to, and start there. Then, find some sort of hobby that will help relieve your stress, " Finland advises.

"Can I come to you?" Emil asks hesitantly.

Finland smiles at the Icelandic, giving him a one-armed hug. "Of course you can kiddo."

Iceland hugs Finland again, the proper way. "Thanks, mom, " he mumbles near Tino's ear.

"You're welcome kiddo."

Omake:

"So how do you release stress mom?"

"Switzerland, America, and I go to shooting ranges together and rant about our problems."


End file.
